Promesses
by Ipunael
Summary: Oneshot. Léger RoyRiza. Contient quelques spoilers. Pourquoi croyez vous que Roy veuille devenir Fuhrer? Pourquoi croyez vous que Riza ait rejoint l’armée? [Je crois que je suis pas trop douée pour les résumés!].


Titre : Promesses.

Résumé : One-shot. Léger RoyRiza. Contient quelques spoilers. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Roy veuille devenir Fuhrer ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que Riza ait rejoint l'armée ? Je crois que je suis pas trop douée pour les résumés !.

Disclaimer : FMA na m'apartient pas (et c'est bien dommage parce que sinon, je peux vous dire que Hughes serait pas mort et que les frères Elric seraient toujours à Amestris !).

Note de l'auteur : Les flashback sont en _italique_. C'est ma première fanfic (même si j'ai déjà écrit quelques merdes bonnes pour ma poubelle !) alors soyez indulgents ! Le premier flashback de Roy n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, mais de celle d'Hiromu Arakawa. Désolée pour la fin, mais c'est dur d'écrire une bonne fin (toute façon, je fais pas de la grande littérature !).

C'était vraiment silencieux, tout semblait si calme. Aujourd'hui, le Général de Brigade Maes Hughes avait été enterré. Le Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye regardait son supérieur depuis un bout de temps déjà, depuis que tout le monde était parti. Le Colonel Roy Mustang regarda la pierrre tombale devant lui.

Roy : "Promu de deux rang pour être mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions… Général de Brigade Hughes, hein ? Tu disais que tu me soutiendrais d'en-bas. Qu'est ca que tu va faire maintenant que tu es plus gradé que moi ? Tu es un imbécile."

C'est alors qu'il se rappela.

_C'était à Ishbal, le Major Mustang avait été envoyé là pour résoudre le probleme. Hughes était là aussi. Ce jour-là, il était en train de chercher son meilleur ami et il le trouva dans une tente où il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils parlèrent ce jour-là ; Roy l'insulta ce jour-là. Il pouvait se rappeler clairement, ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Hughes comment il avait pu songer à enlacer la femme qu'il aimait avec ses mains tachées de sang. Cette question avait mis Hughes très en colère. Mais, il avait répondu à Roy que que de posséder une maison avec la femme qu'il aimait était le vrai bonheur et qu'il survivrait à cette guerre, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce bonheur. Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier les horreurs de cette guerre._

Roy et Maes étaient de retour à Central, la guerre était finie ; Roy n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce que Maes lui avait dit dans cette tente, à Ishbal. Il avait cherché mais il jamais il n'a trouvé aucune femme qui puisse lui donner le bonheur parfait. Mais, quand il réfléchissait, il avait trouvé autre chose, un but à sa vie. Il allait être à la tête de ce pays, pour changer les règles. Ces stupides règles qui l'avaient envoyé exterminer les habitants d'Ishbal. Quand il dit ça à Maes, il lui avait seulement répondu qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout, qu'il l'aiderait à atteindre son but. C'était une promesse.

Riza s'approcha lentement.

Riza : "Colonel."

Il l'inquiétait.

Riza : "Il commence à se faire froid. Vous ne rentrez pas ?"

Roy : " Si, j'arrive."

Après un bref silence, il ajouta :

Roy : "Les alchimistes sont d'horribles personnes, Premier Lieutenant. En ce moment même, une part de moi essaie désespérement de développer une théorie sur la transmutation huamine. Maintenant, Je crois que je comprend ce que ces garçons ont ressenti quand ils ont essayer de transmuter leur mère."

Ce discours fit effraya Riza. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Roy comme Ed avait perdu son petit frère quatre ans plus tôt. Pas maintenant, pas après la promesse qu'elle avait faite…

_C'était quelques années plus tôt. Riza n'était pas encore dans l'armée. L'armée. Son grand-père en faisait parti, mais elle la détestait. C'était elle qui lui avait reprit sa mère quand elle était plus jeune. Son père n'était pas capable de prendre soin d'elle et elle vivait avec son grand-père, le père de sa mère. Quand elle avait vingt ans, son grand-père fut envoyé à la Cité de l'Est. Elle resta seule à Central. C'était dix mois avant d'entrer dans l'armée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le rencontra. C'était un séduisant jeune homme aux yeux de jais et à la chevelure noire. C'était l'alchimiste de Flamme, Roy Mustang. Il était rentré à Central d'Ishbal quelques mois plus tôt, avec son meilleur ami Maes Hughes. C'était le témoin du marié, Maes Hughes. Et elle était juste une des connaissances de Gracia. Ce jour-là, Riza avait dancé avec Roy (il avait dansé avec toutes les filles présentes !). Elle ressentit comme un coup de foudre, mais en plus fort et plus profond. Depuis ce parfait moment, elle était devenue une maie proche de Roy et Maes. Et plus spécialement de Hughes. Quelques semaines après son vingt et unième anniversaire, Maes vint la voir et c'est alors qu'elle fit sa promesse. Ell pouvait se rappeler chaque petit détail._

Maes : _"Yo !"_

Riza : _"Oh ! C'est toi ! Bonjour Maes."_

Maes : _"Est-ce que tu l'aime ?"_

Riza : _"De qui parles-tu, Maes ?"_

_Elle avait répondu calmement._

Riza : _"Je ne comprends pas."_

Maes : _"Tu sais de qui je suis en train de parler ! Roy, est ce que tu aimes Roy ?"_

Riza : _"Q-quoi ?"_

Maes : _"Allez. Je promet que je le dirais à personne ! Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. C'est évident que tu l'aimes, on peut le voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure !"_

Riza : _"Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ?"_

Maes :_ "Roy a été promu. Le mois prochain, il sera le Lieutenant Colonel Mustang ! On ne sait pas encore s'il va rester à Central. Si j'était toi…"_

Riza : _"Tu quoi ? Tu dirais au grand messieur de ces dames que tu l'aimes ? Je peux pas faire ça."_

Maes : _"On ne sait pas encore. Si jamais il devais partir, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses."_

Riza : _"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"_

Maes : _"Promets-moi que tu le suivra, où qu'il aille et que tu le protégera ! Si il n'y a personne pour le surveiller, il peut faire des trucs stupides !"_

Riza : _"Je peux pas…"_

Maes : _"Sois pas stupide. T'es super douée avec les fligues, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à rentrer dans l'armée. Depuis que ton grand-père est Général…"_

Riza : _"Comment le sais-tu ?"_

Maes : _"Aurais-tu oublié que je travaille au département des renseignements ? Je ne le dirais à personne ; Je promets. Y'a pas mal de trucs que je peux pas dire à propos de toi…"_

Riza : _"Maes !"_

Maes : _"Okay. Bon, je disais que si tu choisissais de rejoindre les militaires tu pourrais être placée sous le commandement de Roy."_

Riza : _"Je n'aimes pas les militaires."_

Maes : _"C'est ça ou tu vas dire à Roy ce que ressent pour lui !"_

_Deux jours plus tard, Riza rejoignit les militaires. Elle fut placée sous le commandement de Roy et le suivit partout. Elle le protégea aussi. Mais, elle se rappelerait de la promesse qu'elle fit à Maes de protéger Roy._

Maintenant, elle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire ;

Riza : "Est ce que ça va ?"

Roy : "Je vais bien. Oh, non. Il pleut."

Riza : "Il ne pleut p…"

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, elle fut coupée par Roy.

Roy : "Non. Il pleut."

C'est alors qu'elle vit l'unique larme sur sa joue. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et elle était triste pour lui. Après tout, il venaint quand même de perdre son meilleur ami. Elle essayait de comprendre sa souffrance.

Riza : "Oui. Il pleut."

Fin.


End file.
